Super Jinx
by wingeddserpent
Summary: Random story about the events between Lightspeed and Titans Together. Not fluffy... JinxKid Flash


Super Jinx

Disclaimer: Right... I own Teen Titans and you're the King of the Brits.  
Author's Note: Ok, this is complete randomness, written for no reason and it's pretty much plotless... Except it explains why the H.I.V.E. Five suddenly got join the Brotherhood... Yeah, a random version of the events between Lightspeed and Titans Together, but this has nothing to do with _Understanding_! Ummm... Review if you want to I guess...

* * *

Nothing was ever Jinx's fault. It just wasn't. No, Jinx wasn't in denial. No way, no how. She just had a very deep fear of being blamed. Blamed for what and by who? For anything and by anyone, that's what and who. And, funnily enough, her fear of blame wasn't her fault. It was Brother Blood's.

When Jinx was accepted to the H.I.V.E. Academy, at first he was a fatherly figure, carefully teaching, bringing out the best of the bad. However, soon his innocent scheme for a villain school corrupted. He wanted perfection. He drilled it into their heads. Perfection was key, failure was not to be tolerated. At all. He eventually came to blame them, and with each blame he abused his 'students'. Mentally, and physically. Not because they did something wrong, but because they weren't perfect.

Some took the blame easily, they adapted. Others could take the abuse. And others seemed to crack, and tried to back out. They were never seen again. No one trusts a traitor. Being a traitor is like wearing a sign over your head that says 'kill me now'. Few ever got out of the H.I.V.E. and survived. And the only way to survive is to disappear completely. And that's what Jinx did after she abandoned her team. She knew what happened to traitors. Hell, she was usually the person who went out to kill traitors.

Jinx had done it without batting an eye. Without thinking. To think was to invite blame, and blame had already cracked her, made her set up walls to protect her shattered interior. Brother Blood had always liked to pick on Jinx. He'd seen her as one of his best students. More of a curse than a blessing. He expected so much more of her than he did of say, Billy Numerous, simply because he thought she was perfect. Ha. Good at what she did maybe, but she wasn't perfect.

She'd always considered herself strong, but being called worthless, a failure, and being blamed for almost everything that went wrong on a sketchy mission can wear anyone down after a while. And, she'd come to realize she hadn't been as strong as she thought she was.

Not that she had low self esteem or anything. It was more like... she wanted to prove that she was of worth, that she could do things right. But, when did do-gooders ever really lose? Ever chance she had to prove herself, she failed. But, that was after she'd gotten a new defense. Blame everyone else. She blamed Gizmo, she blamed Mammoth, she blamed Cyborg, she blamed anything but herself. And it kept her sane. It strengthened her, ironically enough. But, then again, she had always been unconventional.

That's what saved her too. Being unconventional, that is. If she had been normal, Kid Flash might have passed her right on by, then she'd have never left her team, never done what she needed to do, and never become what she could have been. He saw her as something worth saving, and so he did. He convinced her to take that one small step out of the obscurity to... being gone. She disappeared, of all the things she'd been blamed for in her life, traitor was the one she had never wanted to be called.

She hated traitors. Geez she was a hypocrite.

Jinx glanced around the small house she had... commandeered. It was almost right next to her old base, and she knew for a fact that her former team didn't search for traitors in an area within a mile radius of their base. They didn't think anyone could be so stupid. Or, in this case, so smart. It helped that she knew their patterns.

Jinx sighed. Now, she had more pressing matters. She only had about a few days before even Mammoth would notice she wasn't home. Before they realized she wasn't coming back. So she needed to get ready. She had no idea how long she'd have to stay here... She began thinking, how was she going to get supplies. She could just steal them... But... Jinx wasn't a villain anymore, was she?

So, that meant she had to buy the stuff... Ok, so all the money she had she had stolen, but it was a start, wasn't it?

Kid Flash kicked his feet up on the table, he was rather bored. There were no baddies attacking, there were no hot girls to annoy, and he wasn't hungry since he had just eaten. His ocean blue eyes glanced around his small room, nothing interesting there... Just a few worn books he had read many times, so many times in fact, it was pointless to read them now.

Kid Flash groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes in an overly dramatic way. "So... bored..." he groaned.

He dragged a hand through his impossibly red hair, wondering what he could possibly do. He could go patro- Or he could go find Jinx. The bad luck witch... she was kind of like a... cat. Not just because of her eyes, which were enough to make the comparison. But, in the cold way she analyzed everything, in the way she had to think she was in control. It was also fun to get her to unsheathe her 'claws'. She'd also had a nice collar but... it had been choking her. She'd needed to get out. A smile crossed his face.

And now she was out... Now she needed some yarn... or milk... Kid Flash burst into laughter, "Never knew I was so metaphorical... Well, there's no point in staying here... May as well leave..."

Within seconds, he was running. Perhaps running isn't such a big deal to most people, but to Kid Flash it was... life. It calmed him, it revived him (mentally), and, in short, it kept him sane. People may think it's easy being a hero, but it isn't. He'd had to see some pretty sadistic things. Death, torture, threats and... Geez he didn't even like to think about it.

So, he focused on running. One foot after the other. And, super speed had it's advantages. Time slowed when he ran, Kid Flash could see all the happiness that fueled him, he could stop the evil that barred him, and he could help people. That's what he'd been doing most of his life and he loved it. A lot. It gave him a feeling of self accomplishment. Of... purpose. Ok, so heroing had it's moments, just like everything does, but it was worth it.

Kid Flash glanced around for that tell-tale flash of pink, but he didn't see it. His face creased in concentration. Why couldn't he find her? He wracked his brain, thinking hard about everything she had said, and then he remembered. Jinx had been worried that the H.I.V.E. Five would come after her, she must be hiding. Hopefully. He didn't like the other possibilities.

Jinx looked around the room, a small smile lighting up her face. She had food, she had water, she had a place to crash... What more did a girl need? Not much... But, it might help to have her sketchbook... Could she risk it? "What the hell, why not? They probably don't even know I'm gone yet..." she reassured herself quietly.

She stepped out quickly, her pink cat eyes glancing around for anyone nearby. If anyone saw her, she was screwed. Her cotton candy hair was taken out of their horns, and was in a less conspicuous ponytail. "Well, here we go..."

Ten minutes later, she stood outside her former base, her eyes shielded in sorrow. For she finally comprehended what she had done. She had abandoned her friends for... what? A shot at glory? Ha. Yeah right. Like the Titans would ever accept that. She'd thrown her whole life away just because a red-headed pretty boy had said she could do better. "I... I," Jinx put a hand to her head.

It didn't matter now, she was out, and she had just come back for her sketchbook. She could deal with self doubt later.

The mission was simple, she knew exactly how to disable the security for ten minutes, longer than she needed, and where all the squeaky floor boards were. She was out in seven minutes, three minutes to spare if you were counting.

Once Jinx was back to her temporary home, she threw herself onto the couch in relief. Not that she hadn't known she would succeed, she was just uh- delusional! And made herself think it might not work so she'd get an adrenaline rush. Yeah, that was it. Hehe. "Wow... talk about denial..." she scoffed at herself.

"Denial about what?" a mischievous voice came from behind her.

Jinx nearly jumped out of her skin, someone had found her, they would come for her- oh. It was him. "What is it now? Haven't you screwed up my life enough for one day?" she growled.

"Ahhh, but technically I screwed up your life yesterday... And, I didn't do much, sweetheart. You did it on your own for the most part..." his tone was light.

Jinx rolled her eyes, "How did you find me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her subject change, but said, "I saw you outside the base and followed you back..."

Jinx frowned, maybe she wasn't as good at sneaking as she thought she was... "Why are you here?" she asked suddenly.

Kid Flash shrugged, "I was bored, and there are no baddies out..."

She visibly stiffened for a moment, but she quickly returned to her would-be casual position. "Baddies? That's what you call us- them?" Jinx's voice was falsely light.

"You call us do-gooders..." he countered.

"That's different!" she retorted.

"How so?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Because, do-gooders are someone who does good, which is a hero! A baddie is a bad person! We- they aren't all bad! Kyd Wykkyd! He's the best person I know! He's an evil-doer, or a villain! Why? Because the fking police killed his parents and laughed about it! You think he wants to help them after that?!" Jinx snapped.

"Jinx..." he sounded taken aback.

"But of course, you wouldn't think of that, would you? You're too self-absorbed. It's all about actions, not reasons, isn't it?" she asked.

"That's not true..." Kid Flash said quietly, and she could tell she had crossed some invisible line, "If it was all about actions, you and your team would be in jail right now..."

Jinx crossed her arms, "If you're trying to convert me again, give it up. I'm converted, call me Super Jinx..." Man, how Jinx loved sarcasm.

A chuckle escaped his lips, and he said, "You know... you don't look much like a hero... Maybe you need a costume change... I'm thinking something bright green with unicorns... What do you think?"

"I think if you ever put such a disturbing image in my mind again, killing you would be to good a punishment..." she threatened.

Kid Flash laughed, "You'd have to catch me first..."

She raised an eyebrow, "You doubt I could? You see, Kid Flash, you have two great weaknesses that I've seen in the... what? Day I've known you?" her tone was sly, "You tire quickly if you don't have food and rest, and..."

"And what?" he asked tilting his head.

She leaned in, so he could feel her breath on his cheek, "You're too trusting..." she pulled back and flicked his nose.

Kid Flash pouted a minute, before he said, "Well, maybe your weakness is you don't trust people enough..."

"No, that's not it..."

"Then when was the last time you trusted anyone?" he asked curiously.

"Stone..." Jinx answered quietly, her face contorting in pain? Anger? Both? He couldn't tell.

"Who?"

"I guess... you would know him as... Cyborg..."

"Jinx?" he sounded concerned, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Look, why don't you go do whatever you 'heroes' do when you're not blowing the villains up, ok? I'm tired, and I'm supposed to be in hiding, and this conversation is going no where. You've converted me, you stripped off all my truths and morals, what more can you possibly want from me?"

"Have a little faith, Jinx. Is it really so hard to believe that I want to help you, without any hidden motives?" he laughed, but his eyes remained serious.

"People rarely do anything without hidden motives..." Jinx shrugged off handedly.

"Maybe I do have a hidden motive. Maybe I want someone as talented as you on my side..." Kid Flash grinned, handing her... a rose, what else.

Jinx accepted the rose, it was perfect, as always. But, she'd always noticed one thing about the roses he gave her, there were a lot of thorns. "So do you have secret pockets where you keep these things or something?"

"I can't have pockets..." he said sheepishly, "They cause drag, and that's not good..."

She nodded, her eyes still on the rose, and she stifled a yawn. "Ok, it's been 'real' but little pretty boy do-gooders need to go home now, bye," she told him.

"See ya, Jinx. Sleep tight..."

And, with a blast of wind, he was gone. Jinx, rolled her eyes, and almost instantly fell asleep on the couch.

Days went by, and Kid Flash came to her little hideout almost everyday, at first, it annoyed her. But gradually, she got used to it... Even came to /gasp/ enjoy his company. However, one night, when Kid Flash was over, the H.I.V.E. Five realized she was gone.

Jinx raised an eyebrow, as Kid Flash handed her another rose, "Do you have this thing for-" she was cut off by a communicator ringing. Her communicator. One she had hoped would never ring.

She sighed opening it, "Jinx here..."

"Where have you been, pit-sniffer?!" Gizmo shouted.

"I'm... with the Brotherhood, where else?" she snapped.

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow, she was a good liar. "Why didn't you tell us?" Mammoth's face appeared in the screen.

"Well, you guys weren't interested in it before... So, I went on my own..." Jinx replied shrugging.

"You still should have told us," SeeMore accused, "We're a team, and we need to stick together..."

"So, meet me here in Paris..." she answered coldly, "Look, I gotta go, Madame Rouge needs me..."

Jinx sighed in relief as she hung up the communicator. "Smooth cover up..." remarked Kid Flash.

"How else do you think I passed Lying 101?" she asked slightly miffed.

"They actually have that class? I thought you were just trying to give me nightmares?" he teased.

Jinx raised an eyebrow, "So I give you nightmares now?"

He chuckled, "Only when you don't brush your teeth..."

Jinx glared at him, little men with big swords and pointy- gravity defying hair shooting at him from her eyes.

That's when, Kid Flash's communicator broke, and his eyes went wide. "Oh shoot... It's not supposed to do that..."

"So, Robin finally found out..." Jinx said, somewhat in a daze.

"What?"

"That the Brotherhood had a stolen communicator of Hot Spot's and was using it to hear all you transmissions, and to track you..."

"And you didn't tell me this before why?" asked Kid Flash, almost... icily.

"Because I don't trust you! I don't even know if this is what I want..." Jinx shook her head, "I don't want to be a traitor..."

"What have I ever done that's made you distrust me?" he demanded.

"Trust has to be earned..." Jinx growled, "You should go save your friends..."

Kid Flash looked at her piercingly, "Come with me."

"What? But..."

"Show the world Super Jinx..."

"Kid Flash..." Jinx said looking at him.

"Please? You said you were converted. Prove it..."

"Why?! The Titans will never believe me, and what if-" she protested.

"What if what? What if you help someone and like it? What if you help save the world? What if you get the respect you need?" he asked.

"Fine, but I'll only end up hurting people..." Jinx grumbled.

"Nah, you're Super Jinx..."

"Cute..." she said sarcastically.

"Knew you liked me..." smirked Mr. I'm-So-Cocky.

Jinx rolled her eyes and snarled, "In your dreams..."

He pouted for a minute, until she said, "Well, let's go save some hero butt..."

And that's what they did. They went to Paris, kicked some bad guy butt, and saved the day. But... First, Jinx got labeled as a traitor by her friends. And it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, hell, she even got revenge on Madame Rouge. A few months passed, and the Titans finally began to believe she was converted into Super Jinx.

It was sort of... her nickname... Most of the Titans called her Super Jinx at some point or another, but Kid Flash actually got to the point where he only called her Jinx sometimes, usually calling her Super Jinx.

Why? Because to him, Super Jinx was... the strong, hero girl he knew, and Jinx was the villain witch he had converted, they were separate people. But to Jinx, they were one and the same, there was no Villain Jinx, or Hero Jinx. There was just Jinx. The Traitor, The Accused, The Blameless, The Savior, no, The Do-Gooder, and the Evil-Doer...

She wasn't black or white, nothing in the world is. But neither was she grey. Jinx was pink.


End file.
